<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suffering In Silence (SIS) by LittleMoonPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511277">Suffering In Silence (SIS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoonPrince/pseuds/LittleMoonPrince'>LittleMoonPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Bullying, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoonPrince/pseuds/LittleMoonPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first glance Changbin looks like any normal high school student. Getting average grades, having a group of friends and being quite popular for his looks. He is always on time for class and laughs loudly if somebody makes a joke. He sometimes might forget his homework or stay at home when he is 'sick', but nobody can notice that Changbin's reality is quite different from what he makes it seem. </p><p>Seungmin watches Changbin get bullied by his 'friends' until one day, they don't only use just words, but write them down for everyone to see as well. Seungmin stands up for the smaller male and from that day on, he worries about him. Seungmin slowly becomes friends with Changbin, only to discover what truth Changbin has been hiding behind his fake smiles. Seungmin wants to protect Changbin, but sometimes it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter contains mentioning of violence and abuse, as a minor character death. It also contains bullying so please please, read at your own risk!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first glance Changbin looked like any normal high school student. Getting average grades, having a group of friends and being quite popular for his looks. He was always on time for class and laughed loudly if somebody made a joke. He sometimes might've forgotten his homework or stayed at home when he was 'sick', but nobody could notice that Changbin's reality was quite different than he made it seem.<br/>
<br/>
Changbin wasn't usually 'sick', but often too weak to even stand up. After another night of his dad lashing out at him, Changbin had no strength to even physically move. He always hoped that when he saw his father turn around, that he was done with him, but his dad frequently changed his mind. He would turn back around, surprising Changbin with yet another attack.<br/>
<br/>
Changbin could handle the kicks, hits and being dragged all over the place like a rag, the bruises and cuts he would gain from it being managable and easy to hide. However, his father had found a perfect torture method that he would love to use on his son. Cigarette burns. The old and new wounds, even some scars, littered Changbin's back and thighs at all times. The angry red marks would itch as they healed, something Changbin felt every single day.<br/>
<br/>
The last night of peaceful sleep had been years ago, and the young boy had gotten used to his father's actions. He had understood very clearly that he had become a punching bag for his father. The reason why this all happened was unfair, but his father didn't seem to care about it. Changbin had been the reason for his mother's death, his father said, even though he was just a kid when the accident happened. He couldn't have done anything about it, but it was still the reason he was suffering to this day.<br/>
<br/>
|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/>
<br/>
<em>As Changbin reached the pavement on the other side of the road, he noticed a soft thump behind him. He stopped walking, turning around to see where it had come from. His mother had fallen to the ground in the middle of the road, her body twitching violently. Changbin couldn't prevent what would happen next. The loud honk of a car as it had no chance in slowing down for the woman on the road, the sight of his mother being ran over, and the scream Changbin had let out as a reaction to it.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>He had let out a blood curling scream, gaining the attention of everybody around him. He ran to the mangled body of his mother, the car having stopped as soon as possible. The driver had stepped out, also in total shock of what happened. Changbin cried endless tears, not being able to process that his mom had been taken from him. The ambulance workers had to pull him from his spot, shielding his eyes before they could pick up his mother. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Ever since that moment, Changbin's father had blamed him for being so inattentive. He should've seen the seizure coming, he knew his mother had epilepsy. They shouldn't have crossed a busy road like that, why did his mother even have to bring him to school? Changbin could walk himself, and then this would've never happened. As his father kept blaming him, Changbin started blaming himself. Feeling guilty for every moment of the accident.</em><br/>
<br/>
|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/>
<br/>
Changbin let the cold water run down his body, leaning against the shower wall. He closed his eyes, feeling the cold liquid cool down and ease the painful marks on his back. He never liked to shower cold, but it helped with the burns. Plus, the hot water would only remind him more of the marks that his dad made so often. He sighed deeply, trying to find some energy to use for school. He had to hurry up if he wanted to be on time, so he turned off the water, stepping out to dry himself off.<br/>
<br/>
He swung his bag over his shoulder, hissing softly as it hit a bruise. He took a deep breath, opening the door quietly and closing it behind him. He then quickly began walking to school, his face without emotions. Changbin never looked around as he walked, not caring about his surroundings. He had only one goal. Get to school and spend time there, stalling the moment he had to return home. School was a distraction, a safe place, but still not a place where he could be himself.<br/>
<br/>
His friends were all just pretending to like him. They were there for his looks and his jokes, but if it came to real issues, they had no problem leaving Changbin struggling on his own. They were no strangers to calling him names or writing hurtful words on notes they would put in his locker. Luckily they never suspected anything might be wrong with Changbin. He hid his problems so well, that they had no reason to think something was off.<br/>
<br/>
Eventhough school wasn't cheerful and happy, it was still a place where Changbin wanted to be as much as he could. He was safe there, it felt more like home than his actual one. Could he even call his house a home? A home is a place where you are safe, where nobody judges you and where you can vent your emotions. Home is a place where you get support and unconditional love, where you can be yourself. None of those things applied to Changbin's home.<br/>
<br/>
Every day was a struggle of survival. Playing the right cards to get through the day, keeping his secrets to himself and pretending everything was normal. He always dreaded the moment he came home, as he knew sooner or later he would have to survive his father's abuse. If he could open his eyes the next morning and see the sunlight come in through the windows, he would always congratulate himself for having survived another day.<br/>
<br/>
|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/>
<br/>
Changbin sat down at his desk, grabbing his books from his bag. He placed them on his desk and as he was about to open them, his notebook got snatched out of his hands. There was this one guy in his class, that might not be really bullying him, but he always bothered Changbin. He had to write his notes or give the male the answers to a test, in exchange of the male not bothering him more than he already did.<br/>
<br/>
Changbin had learned not to say anything of it, just letting the male take his notebook. His bully smirked and patted Changbin's shoulder. "Thanks piggy. These will come in handy." Changbin just smiled fakely, opening his text book and leaning back. He sighed and looked at his bully, who was happily flipping through Changbin's notes.<br/>
<br/>
"Shouldn't you be taking your own notes?" Changbin furrowed his eyebrows, looking up as a taller male took the notebook from his bully's hands. He had seen the guy around, and he knew he was a year younger, but already smart enough to be in his class. The tall male put Changbin's notebook back on his desk. "Mind your own business." The bully huffed, but the male scoffed back. "Can't I mind this as well? I'd like you to fail your test, maybe you would learn to take your own notes then."<br/>
<br/>
The bully just sat down at his own desk, the tall male walking back to his own place as well. Changbin just focused back on his notebook, opening it on the right page to start class. He then flinched as his bully had thrown his own notebook on Changbin's table. "You better copy your notes in my thing before the end of the day." Changbin just nodded in response, taking his pen to start the boring task.<br/>
<br/>
The day went by too fast for Changbin's liking, and before he could let everything that went on at school sink in, he was already whimpering and groaning at the ends of a cigarette being burned into his skin. He struggled underneath his dad's steel grip, squeezing his eyes close as mark after mark was made. Soon after he was yanked off of the couch, his father's foot hitting his side, his stomach and his arms.<br/>
<br/>
Changbin stumbled towards his bedroom after his father had passed out, the stench of alcohol still clearly in the air. He let himself fall on his bed, letting out a defeated sigh. He curled up, trying to fight against the sleepy feeling. Falling asleep felt dangerous to Changbin. The only ways he would wake up were either from a nightmare or from his dad pulling him out of his room. Changbin had to give in at some point, even though it left him feeling vulnerable. He was paranoid about sleeping, but his body always won the fight at the end of the day.<br/>
<br/>
|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/>
<br/>
The next day, Changbin stopped in his tracks as he entered the classroom. The tall male from yesterday was standing next to his desk, his gaze focused on the scribbles that were carved and written on the wood. Changbin gulped, approaching with caution. "Uhm.. what's wrong?" Changbin came closer, the scribbles being visible to him too now. He read the words that were now permanently on his desk.<br/>
<br/>
He felt slight stings in his heart, recognizing the handwriting of some of his 'friends'. He looked at the taller male, trying to decipher what he might be thinking. Changbin felt embarassed as he kept looking, knowing some of the things written on the desk were not the truth. Which one of his friends even thought of doing anything like this? "You can sit at my desk."<br/>
<br/>
Changbin blinked and was surprised by the taller male's reaction. "Huh? No, no it's fine honestly." Changbin said, glancing at the male's nametag. Kim Seungmin. Changbin took a deep breath and stepped closer. "I don't care about it, don't worry." "You know, you should report this." Seungmin turned to look at the smaller. Changbin just stared at Seungmin, watching him sit down at his desk. "Uhm.. that's- That's my seat."<br/>
<br/>
Seungmin looked at Changbin and nodded lightly. "Yeah, your seat is over there." Seungmin pointed at his desk at the other side of the classroom. Changbin looked at it and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. He wasn't in the mood to get another bully or fake friend. He already had enough to care about, this one thing would be over by tomorrow. Changbin walked to Seungmin's desk, sitting down and grabbing his books from his bag.<br/>
<br/>
That's how it started. From that moment on, Seungmin kept checking in on Changbin every day. Asking him if he had eaten, offering him a seat at lunch, speaking up against his bully to make him go away. Changbin declined Seungmin's offers and help at first, not wanting the taller to get involved in his problems. But as time passed, Changbin found that Seungmin had no bad intention. He was honestly helping Changbin, and Changbin started to open up slightly to him.<br/>
<br/>
Even though Seungmin could be blunt and cold with his remarks, there was always a hint of something that made Changbin feel at ease. Seungmin began looking more like a friend in Changbin's eyes. Everytime Changbin had missed a day of school, he knew Seungmin would be the first to ask if he was okay when he came back. Seungmin rarely smiled, but when Changbin had returned from a few days of disappearing, Seungmin was happy to see Changbin's small figure enter the classroom again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains mentioning of violence and abuse, so please please read with caution and at your own risk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed and Changbin hadn't come to school like normal. His absence had definitely caught the attention of Seungmin, to the point he had even asked his friends if they had seen something suspicious. But Chan and Jisung hadn't seen something that was abnormal.<br/><br/>"I think he had some kind of limp, maybe he sprained his ankle while running?" Jisung shrugged, looking at Chan to see if he knew something. Chan tilted his head. "A limp? I didn't see that.. I did see him rub his neck and back a few times, but when I asked him about it he just said he had slept in the wrong position." Seungmin sighed internally, getting worried about the smaller male.<br/><br/>Seungmin didn't show his worry, however. His face staying just as emotionless as it normally was, and he nodded at his friends. "Could be he just caught a cold and he's throwing up like crazy." Jisung chuckled softly. "Ah, it's been a while since I had that." Chan looked at Jisung. "It sounds as if you like throwing up.." "No! I don't! I just- nevermind-"<br/><br/>The boys turned their heads back to the books on their desks as the teacher walked inside. The teacher got their stuff ready, but Seungmin lifted his head slightly as he heard running footsteps in the hallway. Seconds later the bell rang, and at that moment the classroom door opened, revealing Changbin in a hurried mood. "I'm sorry I'm late!"<br/><br/>The teacher looked up, frowning slightly at Changbin's sudden entrance. Changbin bowed multiple times, quickly walking to his seat and sitting down. The teacher took a deep breath and began the class. Changbin quietly got his books out, but he already felt people staring at him. He glanced around slightly, hoping the make-up he had used to cover up some marks didn't fade away because of his sweat.<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>At their first break, Changbin sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. He listened to the other students leaving the classroom, closing his eyes as he covered his face with his hands. He took a few deep breaths, trying to push away the pain in his lower back and thighs. He bit his lip, letting his hands down again and opening his eyes.<br/><br/>"WHAT the hell-" Changbin jumped as Seungmin was standing right beside his desk. Changbin looked at the taller with disbelief. "You could've given me a warning." Changbin huffed and looked back at his desk. Seungmin just decided to say nothing and grab a chair, sitting down next to Changbin.<br/><br/>"How have you been? Were you sick again?" "Yeah, yeah I was. Nausea, dizziness.. just the normal cold with some stomach flu." Changbin reacted plainly, making Seungmin doubt the truth of his words. Seungmin nodded and took a deep breath. "So uhm, you missed some stuff. We need to do a project for Engli-" "A project?!"<br/><br/>Changbin looked at Seungmin with big eyes. Seungmin looked at him, not understanding his shock. "Yeah, a project. Don't worry, I said we would work together and did most of the stuff already." Seungmin gave Changbin a soft smile, something Changbin hadn't seen before. He just nodded and smiled back slightly. "Alright.. thanks I guess."<br/><br/>Seungmin took a deep breath, not really good at handling a simpe thanks. "Yeah so, uhm, it's about what we think technology or families will be like in the next 10 years. We have to present it, either with a collage or poster, or presentation.. whatever we feel like." Changbin nodded as he listened, wondering why Seungmin would do all that hard work and still give him the credit as well.<br/><br/>"And what did you.. uh, we choose? Technology or families?" Changbin bit his lip, Seungmin looking at him. "Families. I.. we thought it was an easier subject so.." Changbin chuckled fakely, shaking his head. "Yeah, easier huh.." Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Is there something wrong with families?" "No not at all. It's just such a.. stereotypical concept." Changbin shrugged it off.<br/><br/>Seungmin just let is slide and nodded. "I'll give you the text and if you study it and make sure you can present it without a cheat sheet, that would be great." Changbin sighed and ruffled through his hair. "I'll try that." Changbin stretched a bit and hissed very softly as he felt the pain in his lower back again. Seungmin noticed it and tilted his head.<br/><br/>"Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry. I slept on the couch for a while because I was sick so, it gave me some aches." Changbin smiled fakely, hearing the bell ring again. "Right, time for class. Bye for now." Seungmin wanted to say something, but just stood up and put the chair back. He walked back to his desk as the other students filled the classroom again.<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>Changbin sighed as he walked towards the school gates, hating that he had to go home already. He wished he could stay longer at school, but there was nothing to do for him anymore today. He put one hand in his pocket, just looking forward with a dreadful gaze. <br/><br/>"Changbin!" Changbin slowed down slightly as he heard his name, turning his head to see who had called out to him. Seungmin jogged slightly to catch up with the smaller male, smiling gently at him. "Want me to walk you home?" Seungmin looked at Changbin, who instantly shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. <br/><br/>"No I'm fine. I can walk by myself. I don't live far." Changbin smiled fakely, hoping to reject Seungmin nicely. Seungmin kept walking next to him, tilting his head. "You sure? Where do you live?" Seungmin asked, curious if Changbin actually did live close or not. As they stepped out onto the street, Changbin pointed at neighbourhood to the left. <br/><br/>"Just a few streets down from here. I swear, I'm fine on my own." Changbin said, hoping to make it clear that he didn't want anybody following him. He wasn't prepared to have Seungmin know where he lived. What if he came to his house uninvited and found out that.. No. Changbin could not have anybody snooping around. <br/><br/>Seungmin smiled as the smaller pointed in the direction he had hoped it would be. "We live in the same neighbourhood. It's not an extra effort if we walk together then, we have to go into the same direction anyway." Changbin sighed and shook his head. "I told you, I don't need to have someone walk me home. I'm fine on my own."<br/><br/>Changbin sped up a bit, hoping to lose the taller male. Seungmin frowned and sped up as well, finding Changbin's continuous rejectments a bit suspicious. "Changbin, honestly, it's not a big deal." "Don't follow me!" Changbin burst out, stopping his movements and turning to Seungmin. "I said no! Why won't you listen?"<br/><br/>Seungmin looked at Changbin, taken aback by his sudden outburst. "But.. We need to go the same way. I can't help but walk in this direction." Changbin felt his heartrate go up as he got nervous, trying to think of a solution. "Just.. ugh-" Changbin grunted and started walking again, annoyed by how anxious he felt.<br/><br/>Seungmin sighed and walked after Changbin again. They were silent for a while, until they reached a crossing. Seungmin looked at Changbin, who was about to turn left. "Hey.. uh.. I need to go right here." Changbin just nodded, not slowing down his pace. "Uhm.. see you tomorrow? We can meet here at the stop sign to walk to school together..?"<br/><br/>Seungmin just watched Changbin walk off, sighing deeply. To Seungmin, this was a loss. He wanted to know where Changbin lived, but the smaller made it obvious that he didn't want Seungmin to know something personal. Seungmin nodded and turned right, walking to his own home. He hoped he would see Changbin at the stop sign, but he had a feeling it wouldn't happen.<br/><br/>Changbin walked home, but before he got close he checked to see if Seungmin hadn't followed him for real. He stopped and took the time to look around, trying to look into corners or hiding spots. When he was sure he was all alone, he ran the last few meters, just to get any chance of being followed out of the way. When he closed the front door behind him, reality suddenly sunk in. He gulped as he heard footsteps behind him. "What took you so long?"<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>The next morning, Seungmin was waiting by the stop sign, just like he had said. He sighed as it was getting late, and if Changbin didn't show up soon, Seungmin would have to walk to school alone. He wondered if Changbin had already gone to school and he was just waiting here for nothing. Seungmin bit his lip, deciding to wait for a few more minutes.<br/><br/>"Really? You actually waited here for me?" Seungmin looked up and smiled as he saw Changbin walking towards him. "Yeah I did. We have to hurry up though, we don't want to be late." Changbin scoffed and just made his way towards the school, Seungmin quickly following after him. Seungmin was happy that they could walk to school together, but Changbin's expression made it clear that he was not in the mood.<br/><br/>"Changbin? I have a question.." Seungmin spoke softly, wondering if this was the right timing. Changbin didn't turn his head or react in any way, making Seungmin doubt his words. "Uhm.. did you hear me?" Seungmin asked, somehow getting shy. Changbin sighed and nodded. "Yeah I did. What is it?"<br/>Seungmin looked down at his feet.<br/><br/>"When is your birthday?" Seungmin was still looking down, not realizing Changbin had stopped in his tracks. Seungmin moved his head to look at Changbin, only to stop walking as well and turn around as he had walked past him. "What?" Changbin looked at Seungmin in horror, as if the taller was a monster that was going to eat him. <br/><br/>"Your birthday.. when is it?" Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding Changbin's shocked expression. It stayed silent between them, Changbin looking away from Seungmin and continuing to walk. Seungmin tilted his head, wondering why he didn't get an answer. Did he say it wrong? It was just a simple question, right?<br/><br/>"Hey, Changbin." Seungmin jogged a bit to try and catch up with him again, but Changbin only seemed to quicken his pace. "Changbin! Just answer the question already! It's not that hard, is it?" Seungmin tried to reach out to grab something of Changbin, but right at that moment the smaller started to run. Changbin was clearly avoiding the topic, running away as if Seungmin wanted to hurt him.<br/><br/>Seungmin groaned and stopped jogging, too out of breath to try and run after Changbin. He sighed and watched the smaller male run off into the distance. "Can I not ask for a birthday?" Seungmin asked himself softly, shaking his head. So many things about Changbin's behaviour was suspicious, but Seungmin couldn't think of anything that would cause him to be like this. He just kept walking, hoping he wouldn't be late to class now. <br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>At lunch, Seungmin had expected Changbin to sit on his own in a corner, but to his surprise, Changbin had joined him at the table. Seungmin's friends looked at Changbin with curious eyes, but they were all too shy to say anything. It took a while before somebody had build up the courage to say anything.<br/><br/>"So uhm, Changbin was it, right? Are you uh, coming to watch Seungmin's baseball practice this saturday?" Chan asked with a shy smile, quickly stuffing some bread in his mouth to keep him from saying anything stupid. Changbin looked at the other male, a bit unsure about what he should answer. "I'll.. I'll need to ask my dad.."<br/><br/>Changbin smiled slightly as he thought of it, getting to look at how the taller played a sport. Seungmin was caught off guard by this sudden smile, his face showing the slightest flustered expression. Chan smirked as he saw this, nudging Seungmin. "Hey, somebody is happy to hear that." Seungmin gasped and looked at Chan. "Stop- It's just... It's nice to have someone come look at my practice, although you guys are usually way too loud."<br/><br/>Changbin looked at Seungmin and bit his lip. "I hope my dad agrees. I've never seen you play.. it would be nice." Changbin looked back at his food, now suddenly regretting what he got into his head. His father would never let him go.. Changbin just ate his food in silence. Seungmin however was feeling butterflies in his stomach, eating his food with a smile.<br/><br/>When Changbin came home that day, he gulped and took a deep breath, preparing for whatever was to happen. He put his schoolbag down, walking futher into the livingroom. His dad was watching tv, but turned it off as he saw Changbin walk in. "That took you long enough. I'm waiting for dinner, so hurry up." Changbin cleared his throat and nodded, but he didn't move from his spot.<br/><br/>"Dad.. uhm. Can I go watch a baseball practice of my friend on saturday?" Changbin felt the nerves creep through his body, and they grew even more as his father got up and walked to him. Changbin closed his eyes, already preparing for some form of impact. The sudden fierce sting of his left cheek told Changbin everything he needed to know. He whimpered as his father grabbed his collar. "You ain't going nowhere, you imbecile."<br/><br/>Changbin was dragged over to the couch, thrown on it with a hard push of his father. Changbin tried to turn around, but was grabbed by the collar once more. His father threw him on the ground, Changbin's head hitting the floor quite harshly. Changbin groaned and touched the now sore spot with his hand, his father chuckling darkly. "Already in pain?"<br/><br/>Soon enough Changbin's father had kicked and hit his son until he was crying out in pain. Changbin trembled as he lay on the floor, feeling new bruises form on top of older bruises. He could feel the sting in his right eye, as his dad had given him a shiner. Changbin's father looked at him, shaking his head. "You're so weak. No wonder you killed your own mother."<br/><br/>Changbin's father walked off to grab his next chosen method of 'teaching his son how to behave'. Changbin didn't even move, knowing he couldn't escape his fate anyway. "Maybe you haven't learned the answer to your questions yet. I guess I'll have to teach you it in a specific way. A way you won't ever forget it." Changbin heard his father coming back again, the sound of a lighter telling him what was going to happen next.<br/><br/>His father pinned him down on the floor, his iron grip pushing the boy down against the hard surface. Changbin whimpered and tears started to glide down his cheeks. "Please no.." "No. That is exactly what I'm trying to teach you." Changbin's father rolled up Changbin's shirt, exposing the boy's marked back. Changbin coughed as his father blew out the cigarette smoke right into his face.<br/><br/>"Let me spell it for you.." Changbin's father took the cigarette, placing it on Changbin's back. "N.." Changbin screamed out in pain as he felt the cigarette being dragged across his skin to form a letter. "O.." He cried out once more, the burning sensation getting rid of every bit of energy Changbin had left. "No. A big fat NO. You understand that?!" Changbin just nodded, only able to feel pain and misery. <br/><br/>His father got off of him, finishing the cigarette like it had never been a torture method. He smirked at the sight of the young boy lying in the ground, the fresh red marks in the shape of the letters making him smile evilly. "It's on you forever now. The answer is always no." Changbin's father nodded and sighed deeply. "Damn, now I lost my cook.." Changbin just kept lying on the floor, whimpering in pain. <br/><br/>He heard his father leave the house, locking the front door. He knew that his father would go drinking, something he would do if 'normal dinner' wasn't provided. Changbin had no energy left to get up, eventually giving into his exhaustion. He fell asleep on the floor, but even then he couldn't rest. He was tortured by nightmares, the fear of being woken up by his drunk father deeply integrated into his very soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Changbin sat down at his seat the next morning, Seungmin had already noticed how different the smaller male looked compared to the day before. Seungmin could clearly see the puffiness of Changbin's right eye, even though the make-up covered the discolouration pretty well. Changbin didn't dare to look around, just focusing on his books in front of him.<br/><br/>Seungmin sighed softly and turned to Jisung and Chan. "Do you guys see that? His right eye?" Jisung perked up, immediately looking over at Changbin. Jisung stared at the clearly sleep deprived male, trying to see what Seungmin was hinting at. Seungmin nudged Jisung. "Not like that, idiot! Do you want him to know we are looking at him?"<br/><br/>Jisung looked at Seungmin and shrugged. "How else am I supposed to see it?" Chan shook his head, taking small glances at Changbin to see what Seungmin meant. "Yeah I see it. He covered it pretty well but, you can't hide the puffiness." Jisung huffed and crossed his arms. "Where do you think he got it from?"<br/><br/>Seungmin shrugged, biting his lip slightly. "I don't know. He was oddly quiet when we walked to school. Not really answering any of my questions.." Chan looked at his books as he thought about what could've caused Changbin's puffy eye. "You think he could've gotten into a fight?" "Maybe, but with who? He went straight home as far as I know.." Seungmin sighed. "I'll try and ask him later.."<br/><br/>Seungmin looked back at Changbin, his head bobbing every few seconds, trying to stay awake with all his might. Seungmin felt worried for the smaller, having a puffy eye, being sleep deprived, staying quiet during conversations... Seungmin really wanted to know what was making Changbin like this. Changbin made it seem like nothing was going on, but all these hints made Seungmin doubt if that was really the case.<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>Changbin sighed as he walked onto the sports field. He hated gym class, but he hated it even more now that he was tired and in pain. He ignored the happy cheers of his classmates, who were excited to run around on the field. The teacher had told them they were playing rugby today, and Changbin could already see himself totally failing to play along.<br/><br/>The teacher divided the class into teams, nudging Changbin as she saw him close his eyes. "Hey, stay awake. It's not nap time, mister." Changbin bowed slightly and apologized, taking a deep breath. He blinked rapidly, trying to gather all of his energy. He took his position in the field, groaning softly as the teacher blew the whistle loudly to start the game.<br/><br/>The others began running, Changbin staying behind a bit. He watched them run across the field, yelling at eachother. Changbin felt his right eye twitch, his vision going slightly blurry. He jogged to get closer, but their yells made no sense to him.The teacher shook her head. "Changbin get in there!"<br/><br/>Changbin sighed and went even closer to the others, trying to act as if he was playing along. He felt his head began to throb slightly, as the quick movements and loud yells weren't really helping his current state. He tried to reach out for the ball a few times, but was just pushed aside as the others kept playing.<br/><br/>Changbin eventually just stood still, the world around him spinning a bit. Seungmin had noticed it, but was too involved in the game to be able to go to him. He got the ball from a teammate, running off to try and make a goal. The teacher yelled at Changbin, but she got no response from him. She then encouraged the others to get him to play along.<br/><br/>Changbin just stood there, his vision blurry, the world around him spinning more and more. He heard the yells increase in volume, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he couldn't understand them. He then felt a big blow to the side of his head, stumbling sideways a bit. He groaned out in pain, as the rugby ball had hit the exact same spot that had hit the floor yesterday.<br/><br/>Changbin held his head, the yells growing even louder. Before he could open his eyes to look around, he was tackled, thrown on the ground by one of his classmates. Changbin felt a rush of pain go through his whole body, as the force of the tackle made him hit his back, the burn wounds making him scream out. His classmate looked at him in total shock, Changbin pushing him off out of instinct.<br/><br/>The others were all shocked at what happened, running to them in an attempt to help them. Changbin got up, groaning and cursing in pain. He got to his feet, the teacher trying to get him to stay, but Changbin had to get away. His eyes were starting to get teary, and he didn't want anybody to find out in how much pain he really was. <br/><br/>Changbin pushed everybody away from him, stumbling towards the dressing rooms. The teacher watched him storm off, sighing a bit. "Can anybody go after him?" Seungmin quickly raised his hand. "I'll go after him!" The teacher nodded and let Seungmin go, gathering the others to continue the game. Seungmin ran after Changbin, hoping he could prevent him from locking himself into a bathroom stall.<br/><br/>Seungmin walked into the dressing room, seeing Changbin on the floor, curled up against the wall. He could hear him crying softly, his heart breaking at the sight. "Changbin?" Changbin stopped and looked up, quickly looking away as he saw who it was. He wiped away his tears, hiding his face in his knees. "Go away."<br/><br/>"Can I get you anything? Water? An ice pack?" Seungmin walked closer, kneeling down next to him. Changbin just stayed quiet, trying his best to hold in his tears in front of the taller male. Seungmin sighed and placed a hand on Changbin's shoulder, but Changbin pushed it off. "I don't need your help. Go away."<br/><br/>Seungmin sighed and looked down. "I'm just trying to make sure you're alright. You looked bad from the moment we walked to school together.." Seungmin took a deep breath. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" "No, cause it's none of your business. Just go back to class already." Changbin wiped away some more tears, but cursed softly as he looked at his hand.<br/><br/>"Shit.." Seungmin tilted his head. "What? Hey, look at me for a second.." Changbin shook his head. "No, fuck off." "Changbin please.. look at me. I've noticed your puffy eye already, you don't have to hide it from me.." Changbin sniffled and cursed internally. He then gave in, turning his head. His shiner was now clearly visible, as the make-up had been wiped off.<br/><br/>Seungmin gasped softly as he saw it, immediately reaching out to touch it slightly. Changbin hissed and pushed Seungmin's hand away. "Oh.. sorry..." Changbin huffed and looked down. "Whatever.." "You know, the others might think you got it from the ball.. I don't have any make-up to cover it up again.."<br/><br/>Changbin glanced at Seungmin. "You think they'll believe that?" "I think so.." Seungmin sighed and looked down. "I uhm.. I won't ask but.. you gotta take care of it when you come home." Changbin chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah I'll try.." "No I'm serious. It can get worse if you don't-" "I said I'll try! Geez.." Changbin looked away.<br/><br/>Seungmin nodded and offered Changbin a hand. "Shall we go back? I'm sure the teacher won't let you play anymore. Or do you want to go home?" Changbin shook his head. "No no, I can't go home." "Alright.." Seungmin smiled softly. Changbin look at him for a moment before taking his hand.<br/><br/>They got up, slowly making their way back to the field. Changbin didn't speak as they walked. Seungmin looked at the smaller, still worried about him. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I'm here for you, okay?" Changbin shrugged, leaving Seungmin a bit disappointed. <br/><br/>"I won't judge you for anything, I swear. You can tell me everything." "I'll decide when I need to speak to you." Changbin said coldly, but deep inside he felt grateful that he could rely on Seungmin. He was relieved a bit, as if he knew he could trust him now. From that moment on, his motto became 'Seungmin will wait for me at the stop sign'.<br/><br/>And Seungmin did. After two more long periods of Changbin not appearing at school, Seungmin made sure to wait for the smaller male every morning. He got more and more curious to what was happening, but he didn't want to push Changbin into spilling his secret. The truth would come out eventually, right?<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>A month or so went by, and Changbin trusted Seungmin more and more. Winter came sooner than people had suspected, and the city was soon covered with a thick layer of snow. Changbin lacked the proper clothes to protect him from the cold, and he had lied to Seungmin about being able to handle the cold air.<br/><br/>Seungmin had acted to believe Changbin, but when he saw Changbin walking towards the stop sign with purple coloured lips one morning, he rolled his eyes. He took off his jacket, placing it over the smaller male's shoulders. "Please, stop lying already." Changbin just looked at Seungmin with an apologetic face.<br/><br/>Seungmin smiled softly and they walked to school together. Seungmin looked at the snowflakes that drifted down. "If it keeps snowing like this, we'll be snowed in." Changbin bit his lip, nuzzling deeper into Seungmin's jacket. He had never really paid any attention to the scent of the taller, but now as the jacket was around his shoulder, he could focus on it.<br/><br/>"We'll be fine. We can't get snowed in. They'll keep the roads and doors free." Changbin said, hoping it would be true. He didn't want to be snowed in, he would be trapped at school with nosy people, and he wasn't ready to be talking to them for hours. Would his father blame him for staying away from him, even if it was the weather that made it impossible?<br/><br/>"Changbin?" "Hm, what?" "I asked you, would you rather have a snowstorm or a heatwave?" Changbin looked at Seungmin, confused by this sudden question. "Huh? What do you mean?" Seungmin shrugged, smiling slightly. "You know, just.. I was curious. A would you rather question is always fun." Seungmin looked at Changbin, seeing him snuggled in the jacket. He smiled, happy that the smaller didn't reject this small way of showing that he cared.<br/><br/>"Well, I guess.. heatwave? Heatwave still means school but snowstorm might mean stuck at home." Changbin said, not really thinking about how that sounded. Seungmin tilted his head, wondering why Changbin had chosen those two reasons. "So.. you like being at school? Is there something at home that you don't like?" Changbin gasped and then quickly shook his head.<br/><br/>"No no, honestly, I don't care. I like being at school.. you know.. I don't mind studying." Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows, not fully trusting the sudden change in Changbin's words. "Right.." Seungmin stopped as they reached the school gates. "Well... let's go study then. If you like it so much.." Changbin just nodded and quickly walked to the entrance, hoping Seungmin would forget about this in an hour or so.<br/><br/>As they sat down in class, every student was chatting about the snow. There were rumours going around about a snowstorm later that day, and everybody was wondering if they would get send home early. Changbin sighed, hoping the snowstorm would be fake, as he really didn't want to go home again. Because if he did, and they got snowed in, he would be stuck at home with his father. He shivered and tried to focus on his books, hoping for the best.<br/><br/>After their first break, the teacher walked into the classroom, clearly a bit worried. He silenced the students, clearing his throat. "The city is warning us about the upcoming snowstorm and uh.. it looks like we have to let you go earlier. They expect the storm to be so heavy in an hour that it is dangerous to go outside." The students errupted in excited and anxious chatter, wondering what would happen.<br/><br/>Changbin sighed deeply, a horrible feeling going through his body. He didn't want this. He had hoped so deeply that this wouldn't happen. The teacher ushered everyone to silence before explaining the action plan. They would call their parents, seeing if they could be picked up or had to walk home. As Seungmin took out his phone, he glanced over at Changbin.<br/><br/>He noticed the smaller not undertaking any action, remembering what he had said earlier that day. 'Stuck at home'. Seungmin took a deep breath, calling his mom to see if she was home. As he called, he kept watching Changbin, wondering if he should offer the male to go home with him. He smiled as his mom told him that he could bring a classmate home, if they were unable to go home by themselves.<br/><br/>Seungmin stood up, shoving his phone back in his pocket as he walked to Changbin. "Hey uh.." Seungmin took a deep breath, Changbin looking up at him. "Can you go home?" Seungmin asked carefully, already knowing the answer, but acting like he didn't know what Changbin was feeling. Changbin sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we can walk home like normal, I'll resume my way home alone."<br/><br/>"Well, if you change your mind, you can go home with me." Seungmin smiled gently, Changbin smiling back at him. "Thanks. But it probably won't be needed." "The offer still stands." Seungmin chuckled. He took a deep breath, seeing some students leave as their parents had come to get them. Seungmin look outside the window, seeing how heavy the snowfall was, the wind being so strong that the snowflakes were falling almost diagonal. <br/><br/>The teacher checked on everybody to see if they were going home, Seungmin telling him that Changbin and he would walk together as Changbin's parents couldn't come and get him. Changbin stayed quiet, his mind racing 100 miles an hour as he didn't want to go home, scared for whatever his father would do to him. Seungmin placed a hand on Changbin's shoulder. "Let's go. We want to be home before the storm hits."<br/><br/>As they walked, Seungmin found it hard to see Changbin shiver from the cold. But taking off his own jacket in this weather... Seungmin sighed and looked at Changbin. "Come here." Seungmin wrapped an arm around Changbin's shoulder, holding him close as they walked. Changbin tensed up slightly, but let Seungmin hold him. He was cold and scared, so he didn't have the energy to tell Seungmin off.<br/><br/>They stopped walking as they reached the crossing where they usually parted ways. They stared at a tree, which had fallen down right onto the street Changbin had to go in, and they could hear some sirens further down the way. Changbin gulped, knowing he could take a different route, but something felt off. As if he shouldn't go home. Seungmin took a deep breath and looked at the smaller, who was leaning against him. <br/><br/>"Let's go to my place, okay? Maybe when they clear the street I can walk you home.." Seungmin said softly, not knowing how Changbin would react. Changbin felt the anxiety rush through his body, shivering even more. He glanced at Seungmin, but he knew he didn't have another choice. Changbin nodded ever so slightly, already regretting his decision the moment they started walking again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains mentioning of a panick attack and a fear of a secret being discovered. If you're sensitive to these topics, please read at your own risk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin's mother immediately tended to the two boys as they stepped inside. Taking off their coats and shoes, handing them some heatpacks as she guided them to the livingroom. "Come come, I made some soup and I put some comfy blankets on the couch. We can play games or watch a movie together." Seungmin smiled and hummed.<br/><br/>Changbin was hesitant, watching Seungmin and his mother before following them to the livingroom. He didn't know this type of love anymore, and he honestly felt guilty for Seungmin's mother. She didn't have to cook for him or make him comfortable, he was just a guest, right? Seungmin hummed as he took in the scent of his mom's soup that was simmering on the stove.<br/><br/>"Mom, is it okay if we change into something more comfortable first? I don't want to stay in my uniform.." Seungmin said, looking at Changbin. "I'll lend you some of my clothes.. they might be a bit big but, that makes it more cozy, right?" Seungmin's mother nodded and smiled. "You boys go to your room and get changed. I'll put the soup in some bowls. You aren't allergic to anything, right? What was your name again?" <br/><br/>Changbin gulped and shook his head. "No, I'm not allergic. Uhm.. my name is Seo Changbin." "Aah, Changbin. Seungmin told me about you before." Changbin's heart skipped a beat. Seungmin talked about him? What did he tell his mom? What was Seungmin telling others? Seungmin smiled and patted Changbin's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you my room."<br/><br/>Seungmin smiled as Changbin walked into his bedroom. He walked to his closet, picking out some comfy clothes they could change into. "I have this for you.." Seungmin bit his lip, searching for the right things. Changbin was too anxious to look around, his mind going crazy. Love from a mother, putting on someone else clothes, his father being mad at him for not coming home.. It was all piling up and Changbin had a hard time controlling his emotions.<br/><br/>Seungmin turned around, seeing Changbin in distress, wondering what was wrong. "Hey.. Changbin.. What's wrong? Are you afraid?" Changbin turned around, walking out of Seungmin's bedroom. He had spotted the bathroom a few steps down the hall, and he knew he could lock himself in there for a while until he had calmed down. Seungmin's eyes widened and he quickly walked after the smaller male, but was too late. The bathroom door was already locked.<br/><br/>"Changbin? Changbin please.. Let me in. Tell me what's wrong... Did my mom do anything? Did I do anything?" Seungmin bit his lip, putting his ear to the door to try and hear what Changbin was doing. Seungmin heard Changbin breathing heavily, some soft sniffles and panicked whines reaching his ears. He got worried, trying to see if he could unlock the door from the outside.<br/><br/>"Changbin please.. I want to help you.. I can't help you if the door is locked.." Seungmin sighed and wondered if he should get his mom, or if that would only worsen the situation. "Changbin I.. I really want to help you. I can help if you're having a panick attack. I helped you before, remember?" Seungmin still got no response, the sobs and whines getting louder. He jiggled the doorknob, knowing it had a weak spot.<br/><br/>The door swung open after a while, as Seungmin had managed to unlock it from the outside. He froze as he saw Changbin on the floor, sobbing and heavily breathing, clearly having a panick attack. He knelt down next to the smaller male, carefully placing his hand on Changbin's shoulder. "Hey hey, shh, I'm here. It's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you here." Seungmin stroked some hair out of Changbin's face, as he was too deep in panick mode to give any reaction.<br/><br/>"I'm going to help you sit up and hug you, okay?" Seungmin said softly, gently lifting Changbin so he was sitting up, pulling him into a hug. He rubbed Changbin's back, letting him cry against his shoulder. He felt bad for the smaller, and he wished to know why Changbin was like this. He had to know why Changbin was so heavily panicked. "It's okay. Let it all out... it'll be over soon."<br/><br/>Changbin calmed down after a while, leaning against Seungmin as he was exhausted. He didn't have much energy to start with, and having a heavy panick attack sucked all the life out of him. Even though he felt vulnerable because Seungmin had managed to unlock the door, he was also grateful that the taller had barged in like that. He relaxed as it started dawning on him that he was safe in this house. <br/><br/>He was safe. His dad wouldn't find him here and Seungmin and his mother would take care of him. They wouldn't judge him, they wouldn't hurt him. Changbin let out a deep sigh, and Seungmin felt him relax in his arms. He smiled, and he knew that Changbin trusted him fully now. They didn't need words at this moment, as their body language explained everything.<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>When Changbin had regained some strength, Seungmin helped him stand up and walk back to Seungmin's room. Seungmin let the smaller sit on his bed, handing him the clothes once more. "Here you go. I hope you'll be comfortable in this." Seungmin smiled gently, Changbin nodding slightly and putting the clothes besides him.<br/><br/>Seungmin then grabbed some clothes for himself, beginning to change into them. He didn't really mind changing in front of another male, as they shared the same dressing rooms at school with the rest of their class. But Seungmin now realized, that he had never seen Changbin change. As he pulled a sweater over his head, he glanced at Changbin, seeing him just sitting there.<br/><br/>"Changbin? Is something wrong?" Changbin looked up, with a slight hint of panick in his eyes. Seungmin noticed it immediately, biting his lip. "Just.. what is making you so anxious? I swear, nothing is going to happen to you here." Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows, now actually noticing how traumatized Changbin was. Again, this made him even curiouser about what the reason behind that trauma was.<br/><br/>"I just.. my body isn't pretty.." Changbin said softly, looking down. Seungmin sighed and walked closer, kneeling down in front of Changbin. "So? I don't mind. Every body is different." Changbin shook his head, Seungmin slowly figuring out there was more behind it than just 'being ugly'. "Do you want to show me? I won't judge. I promise." "Show you? No.. no.." Changbin kept shaking his head.<br/><br/>Seungmin took a deep breath and got up. "Alright, alright. I'll turn around. I won't look." Seungmin turned around, putting his hands up. "I can't see any of you." Changbin stood up and then began changing. He took off his school uniform, his damaged body being revealed. Changbin changed pretty quickly, but he hadn't noticed the mirror in Seungmin's room.<br/><br/>The taller could just see a part of Changbin's side and his chest through the mirror, spotting bruises and red marks all over it. Seungmin was shocked to see what Changbin looked like, gasping softly. Changbin froze for a second but then quickly pulled his shirt down, covering up most of it. "What? Why did you gasp?" Changbin asked, turning his head to see if Seungmin had turned around.<br/><br/>"I- uhm.." Changbin looked at Seungmin. "You uh.. what?" Changbin quickly pulled on the hoodie as well, and as he looked around the room, he spotted the mirror. Changbin looked at Seungmin through the mirror, Seungmin letting his hands down. "Changbin I-" "You cheated. You said you wouldn't look." Changbin felt panick and anger rise inside of him again. <br/><br/>Seungmin quickly turned around. "No no- I'm sorry okay? But.. who made those? Why are they there?" Changbin averted his eyes. "None of your business. I should've known I couldn't trust you." Seungmin's eyes widened, walking to Changbin, who tried to avoid Seungmin. "Stay back! Why do you even want to know?!" Seungmin sighed and grabbed Changbin's wrist, pulling him close. "Because I care about you! Now tell me who made them."<br/><br/>Changbin shook his head and struggled to get out of the taller's grip. Seungmin grabbed both of Changbin's wrists, keeping him close. "Tell me Changbin, please. I want to help you." "You can't help! It's not of interest for you!" "But it is! You're my friend!" Changbin whined as he was took weak to get out of Seungmin's grip, struggling mentally with opening up. "I won't tell!" "Why not? You can trust me, please tell me who made those bruises.."<br/><br/>Changbin felt a tear run down his cheek, whining softly. "Nobody can know." "Tell me, please." "No no, I can't" Seungmin sighed and tried to look Changbin in the eyes. "Yes you can. You can tell me." "No you already know too much!" Changbin tried to get out once more, but Seungmin was persistent. "Tell me, Changbin. I want to help." "You can't help. You can't know. I.. no.." Seungmin sighed deeply. "TELL ME WHO MADE THOSE MARKS ON YOU!"<br/><br/>Changbin let out a soft squeal as Seungmin raised his voice, reacting out of pure fear. "MY DAD. My dad.. he made them. My dad made them." Changbin trembled and looked at Seungmin, realizing what he had said. "No.. I.. please.. Don't tell that to anybody." Changbin's fear turned into some kind of desperate trust. "Nobody can know." Seungmin let go of Changbin, shocked by his answer, but also not fully, as he had suspected something similar might be the case.<br/><br/>"Your dad? I.. You need to tell someone this.." "NO!" Changbin shook his head. "No I can not ever tell it to anybody! They must not know!" Seungmin looked at Changbin with worry. "Why not? They can help you.." Changbin shook his head once more. "No no they can't. If they know.. he knows and.. he'll.. he'll make more." "He can't know everything Changbin.. He can't follow you around like a ghost." "Please Seungmin, don't tell anybody.."<br/><br/>"BOYS? The soup is getting cold! Come downstairs quickly!" Seungmin's mother shouted upstairs, wondering what was taking the two boys so long. Seungmin sighed and turned to the door. "We'll be down in a minute, mom!" Seungmin turned his focus back on Changbin. "Nobody can know Seungmin.. I.. I'm not safe." "You're safe here. Nothing will happen to you here. I promise." <br/><br/>Changbin bit his lip. "But he.. my dad.. he knows.. He knows everything.. He has eyes everywhere.." "He doesn't Changbin. It only feels that way. I swear, he won't harm you here." Seungmin pulled Changbin in another hug, hoping to calm him down. "I won't tell it to anybody just yet, okay? I'll keep it a secret for now." Changbin took a deep breath and nodded. "Please.. please keep it secret.."<br/><br/>Seungmin nodded and stroked over Changbin's back lightly. Changbin tried to calm down. "But I need to go home.. or he'll.." "You'll stay here tonight. You can't go anywhere with that storm outside." "But-" "No buts. You stay here. You are safe and cared for here. Please Changbin, relax." Seungmin looked at him. "I'll protect you, okay?" Changbin looked back at Seungmin, their eyes meeting for just a second. "Okay.."<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>Later that night, the three were sitting in the livingroom, watching a movie together. Changbin and Seungmin cuddled up underneath a blanket on the couch, Seungmin's mother in the armchair with her fluffy sweater. Seungmin had one arm wrapped around Changbin, wanting to show the smaller that he would protect him even here. <br/><br/>Changbin had eaten two bowls of soup earlier that evening, Seungmin's mother being pleasantly surpirsed the thin boy could eat so much. Seungmin meanwhile wondered how little nutrition Changbin must get at home, with an abusive father. No wonder he looked so vulnerable, so sleep-deprived, so numb to almost anything happy. Seungmin offered Changbin to ask for anything he wanted, happy to provide him with everything he couldn't get at home.<br/><br/>Changbin yawned as he watched the tv screen, feeling his focus slowly drift away. He sighed and moved a bit, trying to stay awake. He had to fight against his eyes falling closed, his head beginning to bob slightly. Seungmin noticed it, glancing at Changbin from the corners of his eyes. Changbin started loosing the fight more and more, his body slowly relaxing. His head then bobbed to the side, resting on Seungmin's shoulder.<br/><br/>Seungmin smiled, letting the smaller fall asleep like that. It was the first time Changbin had fallen asleep outside of his house without fear. His breathing became regular and steady, his head empty and not a single nightmare being formed. Seungmin was happy to see Changbin looking so peaceful and innocent as he slept. "Sleep well, Changbin." Seungmin whispered softly, his mom looking at them with a smile.<br/><br/>When the movie ended, Seungmin moved away from Changbin carefully. He got up, hoping Changbin would stay asleep. He scooped Changbin up, carrying him upstairs. He never thought about how much Changbin would weigh, but he was still a bit shocked at how light Changbin was. He just let it be, placing Changbin down on his bed. He adjusted him a bit, Changbin's shirt rolling up a bit.<br/><br/>Seungmin froze as he saw the burn scars on Changbin's back. He pushed up the shirt a bit more, his heart sinking as he saw the now almost healed up burn scars of the two letters that Changbin's dad had burned into his skin. "Oh my god.." Seungmin said softly, letting his fingers go over the damaged skin. "I'm feel so sorry for you.." Seungmin sighed deeply, pulling the shirt back down again.<br/><br/>He lied down next to the smaller male, snuggling close to him. Changbin made a soft sound in his sleep, and Seungmin froze slighlty, but luckily he didn't wake him up. Seungmin held Changbin close, feeling the need to protect him grow bigger and bigger with every new detail he discovered.<br/>"I'll protect you." Seungmin whispered, placing a small kiss on Changbin's head. He closed his eyes, making sure the blanket was covering them both.<br/><br/>The boys slept like that all night, Changbin not having any nightmares or night terrors, just sleeping like a rose. Seungmin did not let go of Changbin the whole night, not even when the smaller had turned himself around. They slept together peacefully, the storm outside, although quite heavy, not able to wake them up. It was good night, and Seungmin hoped loads like these would follow, because Changbin deserved them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Seungmin was the first to wake up, groaning softly as a small strip of light came through the curtains. He moved a bit, but realized quickly that he wasn't alone in his bed. He smiled as he remembered the previous day, opening his eyes slightly to look at the smaller figure in his arms.<br/><br/>Changbin was still sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Seungmin watched him sleep, admiring his features and his innocent expression. How could anyone even think about hurting such a precious human? Seungmin softly stroked some hair away from Changbin's forehead, earning a soft sound from the smaller.<br/><br/>Seungmin froze, hoping he hadn't woken up the other, waiting a few seconds before he moved again. Changbin still seemed deeply asleep, making Seungmin smile gently. He placed his hand on Changbin's side, keeping him warm and close. It took half an hour more before Changbin then also started waking up.<br/><br/>Changbin hummed softly, feeling some weight on his body, his mind immediately entering panick mode. He flinched and opened his eyes, moving away from whoever the weight had been from, but in the quick sudden movement, he hit his head on the window sill. Changbin whimpered and reached out to touch his head, but then refrained himself from doing so as he had trained himself not to show his pain.<br/><br/>Seungmin gasped as Changbin moved so suddenly, hearing the loud thud of the smaller's head hitting the window sill. He sat up and looked at Changbin with big eyes, feeling sorry for not having his bed in a normal spot. "Oh I'm sorry.. Are you okay? Is it bleeding?" Seungmin asked softly, carefully reaching out to the other.<br/><br/>Changbin focused his eyes, seeing Seungmin sitting next to him on the bed. It wasn't his father, which made him give a sigh of relief, and he continued the movement of his hand going to his head. He took a deep breath, softly rubbing over the spot that he had hit, trying to feel if there was anything wrong. "No.. no just.. painful." Changbin looked at Seungmin and let his hand down. "You scared me.."<br/><br/>Seungmin nodded and looked down. "I didn't mean to. You were sleeping so well and I just wanted to keep you close." Changbin felt his cheeks heat up slightly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "It's alright. It was an automatic reaction.." "You sure you're okay? You're not feeling dizzy?" Changbin shook his head and glanced at Seungmin. "I really slept all night? No nightmares?"<br/><br/>Seungmin was a bit perplexed by this question, but just nodded his head. "Yeah, you slept really peaceful. No trashing around." Changbin tilted his head, surprised by it himself. "Wow.. okay." Changbin then remembered the reason why he had stayed over in the first place, quickly turning around to open the curtain and look outside.<br/><br/>The two males squinted at the bright white light that hit their eyes, as the world outside was completely covered in snow. White snow clouds let millions snowflakes fall down to earth in a rapid tempo, showing the two boys that the storm wasn't over yet. Changbin sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn't be able to go out, and he worried what his dad might have in mind for when he would eventually return.<br/><br/>Seungmin hummed and looked outside. "Heavy storm. I guess going to school isn't happening today.." Seungmin watched Changbin, who seemed conflicted about the weather. "I'm sure everything will be okay. You're safe in this house, remember?" Changbin turned to look at Seungmin, a hint of fear in his eyes. "I think I won't survive if I go home after this storm.."<br/><br/>"BOYS?! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!" Seungmin turned to look at the door of his room, hearing his mom's voice from downstairs. He sighed and then looked back at Changbin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I will protect you. You'll survive. I promise." "I won't. He knows. He'll come get me." Changbin spoke softly, feeling the panick in him rise.<br/><br/>Seungmin then cupped Changbin's face, making him look in his eyes. "Stop it. I will protect you. I will keep you safe. If he lays a finger on you, he will regret it." Changbin gulped, nodding slightly. He had never imagined someone else could be so protective of him, but it made his panick vanish in an instant. A soft smile formed on his face, Seungmin smiling in return. "Now come on, let's go eat breakfast."<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>The storm lasted a full two days, and because it took a while before the roads were safe again, the boys stayed inside for four days. Changbin had gotten two panick attacks during that time, as his fear for getting caught by his father and being punished was growing as the days passed by. Seungmin felt so bad for the smaller, but he knew the fear was almost installed into Changbin's mind.<br/><br/>Seungmin helped Changbin through the attacks, holding him close and whispering calming things in his ear. He rubbed the smaller's back, getting reminded of how bad the situation was as he felt the scars through the fabric of Changbin's shirts. Changbin had opened up a bit more, but he still kept loads of secrets and fears to himself. <br/><br/>They were getting ready for school, dressing themselves in thick coats and hats and gloves to make sure they wouldn't get cold during their walk, when the phone of Seungmin's mom rang. Seungmin's mom quickly walked off to pick up, Seungmin looking at Changbin. "Who could that be? My mum rarely gets calls.." Seungmin shrugged and put on his gloves, Changbin's mind already beginning to race with worst case scenarios.<br/><br/>Seungmin's mother came back after a minute, smiling at the boys. "Changbin, your father will come and get you guys after school. He promised to take you out for food. Isn't that nice? I'm sure he missed you." Changbin's eyes widened, looking at Seungmin. Seungmin was just as perplexed, nodding slightly. "Yeah, that's nice mom.."<br/><br/>Seungmin's mother tilted her head, seeing the odd reaction. "It looks like you guys think differently.." Seungmin took a deep breath and smiled, looking at his mother. "No it's fine. We're just surprised. Now, we really have to go. We don't want to be late." Seungmin grabbed Changbin's sleeve and pulled him towards the door, leaving the house with him as quickly as possible. <br/><br/>As they walked to school, Changbin kept repeating the sentences in his head, staring at the white snow at his feet. Seungmin's mind was brewing some sort of plan, not willing to let anything bad happen. "We'll think of something. He won't get you, I promise." Seungmin put an arm around Changbin's shoulders, who flinched slightly as he was pulled out of his thoughts.<br/><br/>Seungmin smiled and looked into Changbin's eyes. "I have a plan. I'll ask some of my friends to help us." "No!" Changbin shook his head. "They can't know. They..they'll make fun of me. They won't help." Seungmin raised an eyebrow, giving Changbin a serious look. "Are you doubting my friends?" "I.. I just.." Changbin averted his eyes. "Just.. make them promise to keep it secret."<br/><br/>Seungmin nodded. "I'll tell them it's just between us. And to be honest, they were worried about you too. They just weren't brave enough to step towards you." Changbin furrowed his eyebrows at the words, looking down. "Then why would they be brave enough now.." "Because I'll tell them what has really happened. And I promise, they'll fight your father with pleasure."<br/><br/>As they arrived at school, Seungmin immediately went over to Jisung and Chan, hugging them warmly. "How are you guys? Did you survive the storm well?" Seungmin chuckled as Chan tried to show his growing muscles through his uniform. "I got some extra time to work out. I ain't sitting still for four days."<br/><br/>Jisung laughed and smiled brightly, looking at Chan and Seungmin. "I survived by watching studio Ghibli movies. They're so fun." Seungmin turned to look at Changbin, who had gone to sit at his own desk quietly. Seungmin sighed, understanding why Changbin found it hard to join them. He looked back at his friends, biting his lip.<br/><br/>"Can I ask you to help me with something?" Chan and Jisung perked up, wondering why Seungmin was asking them a favor. "Yes, what do you need help with?" "Well.. uhm.. Changbin stayed with me the last few days because the road was blocked to his house but.." Seungmin took a deep breath, quickly explaining the situation to his friends.<br/><br/>The two boys found it horrible to hear the reason behind Changbin's odd behaviour, and agreed to help in Seungmin's plan. Seungmin smiled and thanked them in advance, going to sit at his desk as the teacher came in. He tried to focus on whatever was happening at school, but his mind kept drifting off to the imagination of what would happen later that day.<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>When the last school bell had rung, Seungmin, Changbin, Jisung and Chan stayed behind in the hallway. Seungmin took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He looked at the others, seeing that Changbin was a tenfold times more nervous than himself. "Okay so.. everybody remembers what the plan is?"<br/><br/>Jisung nodded. "You and Changbin go outside, waiting for his dad. We stay behind, while I film the interaction. If anything goes wrong, Chan will jump in to help you fight against him." Chan nodded in agreement. "I will only come out when it's necessary." Changbin looked at the two, still uncertain if their plan would work.<br/><br/>"What.. what if he knows you'll be watching. He'll behave. He won't try anything." Seungmin put a hand on Changbin's shoulder. "He won't know. I was even surprised that he would let me be there.." Changbin nodded and took a deep breath. "What if he already behaves with you?" "Isn't he mad at me? For stealing his son?"<br/><br/>Jisung shushed the two as he saw a figure approaching the school plaza, and they quickly hid behind a wall. They looked at eachother, and they could all feel their heartbeats picking up in pace. Seungmin looked at Changbin, and they then walked outside together. Seungmin put on a smile, talking to Changbin as if it was the most normal thing in the world.<br/><br/>Changbin's father looked at the two boys walking across the plaza, waiting for them near the gate. He eyed the taller boy, knowing he had been hiding his son from him for days. Changbin looked at his dad, gulping slightly as they approached him. "Hey dad.." "Hello son. Good to see you again. And you must be Seungmin?"<br/><br/>Seungmin nodded and smiled friendly, even though he could feel anger inside him. He knew what the older had done to Changbin, and he wished he could take revenge for it. Changbin's father nodded and huffed. "Thank you for returning my son. We will go now." Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows, not having expected this cold turn down.<br/><br/>"Sir, I thought we were going out to eat.." "Change of plans. We'll be going straight home. Goodbye, Youngmin." Changbin's father grabbed Changbin's arm, pulling him along. Changbin glanced back at Seungmin, fear growing in his eyes. "My name is Seungmin.. sir.. My mom hasn't prepared dinner for me tonight. I can't go home on an empty stoma-"<br/><br/>Seungmin froze as Changbin's father had turned around in an instant, grabbing Seungmin's collar and pulling him up slightly. "Shut up. You've kept my son from me for long enough. Now bug off." Seungmin gulped and looked at the older male, taking a deep breath. "Did I do something wrong sir?" "You influenced my child. Hard lessons work best for him, and all you are is soft."<br/><br/>Seungmin got shoved backwards, stumbling before falling backwards into the layer of snow on the ground. Changbin's father grabbed Changbin again and began walking off, Changbin struggling against his grip. "Dad no.. please.. he's my friend." "You don't get any friends! You're mine to play with goddammit!" Seungmin gulped and quickly got up, running after them.<br/><br/>"Sir, how could you say that?" Changbin's father stopped walking and balled his fist. "What did I say? Isn't my son my property? He's underage-" "Sir, a child is not an object to abuse." Seungmin said coldly, Changbin's father turning around to look at him. "Excuse me?" "A child is not a subject for abuse. Changbin never asked to be-"<br/><br/>Seungmin felt the harsh impact of a fist on his face, stumbling backwards once more as a stinging pain shot through his nose. He groaned and closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again, a few dark red dots were staining the snow at his feet. He heard running footsteps in the snow behind him, as Chan had come running outside.<br/><br/>Changbin's father looked at the unknown boy, huffing loudly. "You all planned this against me, haven't you? You idiots." Changbin's father looked at Changbin. "Run home. NOW!" Changbin gulped and walked a few steps, before running off. Seungmin wiped away the blood that was coming from his nose, Chan looking at the older male.<br/><br/>"How could you?! We'll save Changbin from you, he doesn't belong to you!" Chan gulped as Changbin's father stepped towards him. "Watch it buddy, you can get the same pretty red nose as your friend here if you keep talking." Chan clenched his jaw and chuckled. "Try me." Chan blocked a hit from the older, trying his best to fight against him.<br/><br/>As Changbin's father realized he wouldn't win this fight easily, he shoved Chan off and then quickly ran off. Jisung then came out as well, walking to Seungmin, who was still staring at his bloody fingers and the red stained snow in disbelief. "Oh shit- are you okay?" Jisung made Seungmin look at him, studying his nose. "It could be broken.."<br/><br/>Chan sighed and looked at the two. "Let's go to the police. His father might try something tonight.. I'm afraid Changbin won't survive that.." Seungmin nodded and let Jisung wipe away the blood. "Maybe we should get him home first? He can't go to the police like this.." Jisung said, worried about the state of his friend. <br/><br/>"I think it's only better if the police see him like this." Chan said honestly, taking a deep breath. "Changbin's life is on the line, and extra proof of abuse is only a benefit for us." The two other boys agreed, starting to quickly make their way to the police station. Seungmin called his mother as they walked, telling her what happened. Seungmin's mother sounded worried, but then their call got interrupted.<br/><br/>Seungmin heard his mother walk to the door, opening it and gasping softly. "Changbin honey.. come in. Quick." Seungmin heared the fear in his mother's voice as she quickly closed the door, locking it tightly. "Seungmin.. hurry please. Get those policemen, okay?" Seungmin gulped and nodded. "Yes mom. I'll be there as quickly as possible."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains mentioning of violence, a break-in at a home and someone getting arrested. Please read at your own risk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin trembled as he heard the violent knocking on the front door, Seungmin's mom holding him tight. "It's okay. I'll protect you." Seungmin's mother glanced at the door, seeing the figure of Changbin's father move away. They both gasped as he then started knocking on the livingroom window. <br/><br/>Seungmin's mother took a deep breath, never having been so scared before in her life. After hearing what Changbin had went through, she could understand how terrified the young boy was. She stroked over his back, seeing Changbin's father walk back to the door. "I know he's in there! Will you please let me in Miss Kim?"<br/><br/>Changbin whimpered and tightened his grip on the taller female, trying to hold back his tears. Seungmin's mother shook her head. "Never! You are a horrible man!" She yelled back, hearing the older male chuckle. "Oh really? Then why are you kidnapping my kid, huh?!" "I'm protecting him from you!"<br/><br/>Seungmin's mother made a small prayer, hoping dearly that Seungmin would get the police. They had to come here quickly, because she could imagine Changbin's father would not just give up after a few spoken words. And she was correct. Only moments later, Changbin's father tried to bust open the door by slamming against it with his full body weight.<br/><br/>Seungmin's mother looked at Changbin and cupped his face. "Changbin, listen to me. You go upstairs to Seungmin's room and hide, okay? I will stay down here and prevent him from finding you, okay?" Changbin nodded slightly. "Okay, go.. come on, go." Changbin let go of Seungmin's mother, dashing upstairs to Seungmin's room. <br/><br/>Changbin hid himself in the corner behind the closet, making himself as small as possible. He hated this feeling, hiding until he was yanked from his spot, as he knew hiding wasn't forever. He wished he had never come here and had just ran home, but he tried to trust Seungmin's mother with his safety.<br/><br/>Seungmin's mother got a dough rolling pin from the kitchen, holding it tightly in her hand. She gulped as the door seemed to creak and budge ever so slightly under the continued slamming of Changbin's father. She got ready for his entrance, which happened after the lock gave in at the last slam.<br/><br/>Changbin's father stumbled inside, looking pissed and aggressive. Seungmin's mother held up the rolling pin. "Do not dare to set another step!" Changbin's father smirked. "Where are you hiding the kid? Give him back!" Changbin's father charged at Seungmin's mother, who yelled and tried to defend herself with the pin.<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>Chan, Jisung and Seungmin walked into the police station, the officer behind the reception looking up. "Welcome, can I help you-" The officer stopped shortly as she saw Seungmin's bloody, slightly crooked nose. "Can I help you boys?" Seungmin nodded as he walked up to the reception desk. "Yes. I want to report a case of child abuse and assault."<br/><br/>The officer tilted her head and nodded. "Of course. Can I have the name of the suspect? And, are you the victim? Is it your father?" Seungmin saw the officer signal something to their colleagues, who immediately focused on the three boys, ready to jump into action. Seungmin shook his head. "No. It's mister Seo. The father of Seo Changbin, my friend. Mister Seo abuses his son and he just assaulted me in front of our school."<br/><br/>The officer wrote some stuff down, then going to search on the computer for the profile of Changbin's father. "Do you have any proof of the abuse? I can see the assault, which we can also check on the security cameras of the school." Seungmin took a deep breath. "I can show you the abuse. His son, Changbin, he is covered in scars. Bad scars."<br/><br/>Chan nodded and took over the conversation. "We need your backup. Changbin ran to Seungmin's home to find shelter, but his father is there now. We're scared that Changbin's father might try to break in and hurt Changbin and Seungmin's mom." The officer's eyes widened. "You think there's currently two people in danger?" Chan nodded and looked at the other officers. "Please help us."<br/><br/>The officers immediately jumped into action, grabbing their gear and heading towards the door. One officer took Seungmin aside, wanting to take him to a doctor, but he refused. "I need to go with them. I need to tell them where I live. I need to protect Changbin." The officer sighed and brought him to the police cars outside.<br/><br/>They drove to Seungmin's home with sirens on, but Seungmin begged them to turn them off. He didn't want Changbin's father to run, he wanted them to catch him red-handed. The cars turned onto Seungmin's street, and he could feel his heartbeat go up. They parked the cars, getting out with minimal noise, two officers approaching the house with caution.<br/><br/>As they stepped into the house, they could hear Seungmin's mom sobbing in the kitchen. She had hidden herself, scared of Changbin's father. The officer glanced to the stairs, hearing grunts coming from one of the bedrooms. One officer walked to Seungmin's mother, trying to calm her down. The other officer glanced back at Seungmin, who was still standing in the doorframe of his broken down front door.<br/><br/>Seungmin gulped and looked at the officer. "My bedroom is the second door on the right..." The officer nodded and quietly ascended the stairs. Seungmin walked further, seeing his mom being calmed by the officer. He walked to his mom and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry.. did he hurt you?" Seungmin's mother shook her head. "No no, I could defend myself." <br/><br/>Seungmin sighed slightly of relief, but was still worried about Changbin. He glanced at the stairs, wondering if he should go up. He let go of his mom, walking towards the stairs. Seungmin's mother was guided outside by the officer as Seungmin started making his way upstairs.<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>Changbin had been hiding in Seungmin's room, hearing the voices of his father and Seungmin's mother downstairs. He trembled as he curled himself up, his breathing being irregular. After hearing some screams and the sound of stuff being broken, he could hear footsteps on the stairs. He pressed himself against the wall, knowing it would be over for him soon.<br/><br/>"Oh Changbin~ Come out come out wherever you are~" Changbin's father spoke in a singsongy way, looking around. He opened the first door, checking the bathroom. He grumbled slightly as it was empty. "Tell me where you are~ I'm coming to take you home~ Didn't you miss me?" Changbin's father walked to the next room.<br/><br/>Changbin bit his lip, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He heard the footsteps walk around, and eventually they came closer. He shut his eyes tightly, whimpering softly. "I found you~" Changbin let out a squeal as he was dragged away from his hiding spot. He struggled against his father's grip, hearing his evil chuckles.<br/><br/>"I got you, you bastard." Changbin was harshly pushed into the ground, feeling the weight of his dad on top of him. Changbin tried his best to wriggle free, but his father pinned him down. "How dare you walk away from me! How dare you hide from me! I protect you from the world, are you that ungrateful?" Changbin shook his head and looked at his father.<br/><br/>Changbin's father had an evil expression on his face, and Changbin could feel that he wouldn't go easy. He groaned as his father grabbed his chin, his strong grip hurting Changbin's jaw. "You'll pay for this. You'll learn not to run from me ever again. I'm so done with your behaviour." Changbin whimpered and he felt his father's hand move down.<br/><br/>Changbin's father then turned fully aggressive. He started jabbing a few times in Changbin's jaw, making the boy groan out in pain. He kept going however, until Changbin's face looked severely damaged. Changbin had lost consciousness after a few hits, his limp body only moving as it got impact. Changbin's father then went down to Changbin's chest, grabbing the knife from his pocket.<br/><br/>"I hate you. You monster. I never loved you as my son." Changbin's father raised the knife, ready to push it into the smaller boy, but froze as he heard a gun being loaded. "Step away from the boy." Changbin's father looked to the side, seeing the police officer pointing a gun at him. "Step away from the boy and drop the knife." Changbin's father got up slowly, grumbling as he was pissed.<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>Seungmin was at the top of the stairs, seeing the officer stand in the doorway to his room. He let out a squeal as a gunshot went off, dropping down and protecting his head. The officer had purposefully shot in Changbin's fathers leg, as he had wanted to attack the officer with his knife. Seungmin looked up again as the officer walked inside his room, coming out with Changbin's father who struggled against his grip.<br/><br/>"Let me go you fool! I'm not the one you should have, my son is the murderer!" Seungmin gulped and stepped aside, letting the officer pass. He gasped as Changbin's father lashed out at him, the officer quickly forcing him against the wall. "You have done enough damage, sir." Another officer ran up the stairs, an ambulance nurse right behind him. "He's in the first bedroom. Unconscious."<br/><br/>Seungmin couldn't quite following everything as it all went so quickly. He tried to process it, but it was hard as suddenly his house had become full of officers who dragged Changbin's father outside. The nurse had rushed to Changbin, checking his vitals to see if he was stable enough to move. Seungmin shakily walked to his room, seeing Changbin on the floor.<br/><br/>He could feel the tears prick behind his eyes, feeling so bad for the smaller male. Why did it have to go like this? Could Seungmin have changed it? Should he have acted differently? The nurse looked up and smiled slightly at Seungmin. "He'll be okay. We'll fix him up at the hospital and check for any internal damage." Seungmin just nodded, being worried anyway.<br/><br/>A few hours later, he was sitting with his mom at the police station, ready to make a case against Changbin's father. They told the officers everything they could, although Seungmin only had suspicions at first. The police wrote everything down, and it was clear from how Changbin's father had behaved that day, that he would be charged as guilty.<br/><br/>Seungmin sighed deeply, leaning against his mom as they waited for a bit. His mom hugged him, stroking over his side. "You did your best, Seungmin. You helped him, I know it. I'm proud of you." Seungmin smiled slightly. "Thanks mom.." Seungmin took a deep breath. "Can he stay with us? Because he can't go anywhere now.." "Of course he can. We can foster him."<br/><br/>Seungmin nodded and closed his eyes. After a while the door of the room opened, making Seungmin and his mom look up. An officer entered, Changbin following behind her. Changbin had been patched up at the hospital, but he still had to make a statement for the case. Seungmin got up and ran to Changbin, who practically melted into his arms at first touch.<br/><br/>Changbin held onto Seungmin as tightly as possible, having been afraid and nervous ever since he had woken up in the hospital. He cried out into Seungmin's shoulder, who tried to comfort him, although he found it hard to keep in his own tears as well. "You're safe now. He's locked up. He won't hurt you any longer." Seungmin stroked over Changbin's back. "It's all over."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin took a deep breath, nervously playing with his fingers as he sat in his seat. Today was the day of the final sentence for his dad, and Changbin couldn't be more nervous. He knew all charges were against him, and that there was enough evidence, but Changbin still feared that his dad could somehow escape justice and be set free again.<br/><br/>Changbin jumped slightly as Seungmin sat down next to him, scooting closer and rubbing over Changbin's thigh. "It'll be okay. This will be the last day that you'll ever have to deal with all of this, I promise." Seungmin smiled gently, also wishing it would be over soon. Changbin deserved some peace, and honestly, Seungmin was quite exhausted from the whole situation as well.<br/><br/>Changbin leaned his head on Seungmin's shoulder, not ready to look at him. "I'm just nervous." "I know.. we all are." Seungmin hummed softly. "But he can't do anything to us here. He'll be in handcuffs, surrounded with policemen." Changbin sighed deeply, closing his eyes in attempt to calm himself. He put his hand on Seungmin's hand, stroking over it.<br/><br/>Seungmin took Changbin's hand, squeezing softly and stroking back. Seungmin had to admit, this was the first time he had seen Changbin in something other than a school uniform or a pyjama, and the suit fitted his frail figure somehow. Seungmin averted his eyes, trying to avoid any thoughts that might complicate their current public appearance.<br/><br/>The room got filled with whispers and sounds as the jury came in, seconds after that the policemen dragged Changbin's father inside, who was dressed in a blue jail uniform, handcuffed at his wrists and feet. Seungmin nudged Changbin, alerting him of the older male's presence. Changbin sat upright, opening his eyes and glancing at his father. It felt weird to see him like this, but it somehow also felt like a relief.<br/><br/>As the lawyers came in, the judge silenced everybody. Everybody took their place, and the case was opened. The judge opened the folder in front of him, which consisted of all the evidence of the case. "I hereby open this case, in which mister Seo is charged with child abuse, assault and violence against multiple police officers." Seungmin could feel Changbin tense up, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "We're doing this together, okay?" Seungmin held Changbin's hand tightly, ready to sit through these long hours.<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>A wave of silence went through the whole room as the judge smacked his gavel on the wooden block. "I hereby declare mister Seo guilty of all charges, and he will receive a 20 year prison sentence and a loss of custody over his son." The judge once more struck the gavel to end the courtcase, and people started getting up as the time was now to leave. The policemen made Changbin's father stand up, and they escorted him outside, ready to bring him to prison.<br/><br/>Changbin let out a deep breath, relief washing over him and silencing every ounce of anxiety that had been present for years. He bit his lip as he felt emotions welling up, not even noticing that Seungmin had gotten up to leave, but then stopped as he saw Changbin sitting there motionless. "Changbin?" Changbin glanced at Seungmin, his glassy eyes revealing that he couldn't hold in his feelings any longer.<br/><br/>Seungmin quickly sat back down, pulling Changbin into a hug. He stroked over Changbin's back, feeling the smaller heave in short breaths as the emotions were let out. Seungmin smiled gently, letting him cry it all out. "Let it out, you don't have to hold it in anymore. You're safe now, it's really all over."<br/>Seungmin glanced at his mother who had walked up to the two, worried about Changbin.<br/><br/>"He'll be fine mom. This is just a release of what he has kept inside of him for so long." Seungmin held Changbin close, feeling how Changbin tightly held onto him. He didn't care about the stain that Changbin's tears left on his good suit. Seungmin's mom smiled, nodding and humming. "I'll be back in a bit, I have to go sign some paperwork, to uh, officially be granted the custody over Changbin." Seungmin gave a nod, telling his mom that they would wait for her.<br/><br/>When Changbin had stopped crying after a while, they moved out of the courtroom. Seungmin held Changbin's hand tightly, walking to the exit. The wind greeted them as they stepped outside of the building, blowing their neatly styled hair into a messy heap, but also relieving them of the heavy aura of the case. Seungmin took a deep breath, looking at Changbin.<br/><br/>"What do you want to do? We can go home or.. if you feel like going somewhere to get some distraction.." Seungmin shrugged and smiled gently. "This day is all about you for now. We're going to make a good memory out of this." Changbin stroked a remaining tear from his cheek, the others already having been dried by the wind. He looked up at Seungmin, humming softly. "I just want some rest. I don't have energy for anything else."<br/><br/>A moment later Seungmin's mom came outside as well, joining the two boys. "So, what have we decided? Favourite restaurant? Game hall or PC bang?" Seungmin shook his head and Changbin shot a short glance at his now 'new' mother. "No, Changbin just wants to go home. Get some well deserved rest." Seungmin's mom nodded and hummed. "Can I atleast make your favourite food? I want to treat you now that you're all free from your burdens." The two boys agreed and they went home in silence, letting it all sink in.<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>Weeks went by as Changbin got used to his new life with Seungmin and his parents. He still had panick attacks and flashblacks a few times each week, Seungmin almost always being there for him and comforting him through the harsh emotional outbursts. They grew closer and closer, and even if they were brothers on paper, they felt like more than just that. Neither of them had ever had the courage to speak up about it however.<br/><br/>After a long schoolday, they had sat themselves on a park bench near their school, the setting sun giving off a warm glow, a few flowers getting ready to bloom as spring was in full swing. They were holding hands, just staring at the orange sky that got a pinkish glow as the sun slowly hid behind the horizon. Changbin was gathering courage in silence, being ready to finally talk about what they were feeling for eachother.<br/><br/>"Seungmin?" Changbin looked at the older, his face showing signs of nervousness. Seungmin hummed and looked at Changbin, seeing the slight nerves of the smaller. "Yes? Is.. is there something wrong? Do you feel another panic attack coming up?" Seungmin moved to get up, but Changbin grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down. "No, not a panic attack. I uh.."<br/><br/>Changbin furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to form a sentence, Seungmin being on high alert, watching him closely. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Seungmin nodded and put a hand on Changbin's shoulder. "Of course, go ahead. Tell me." Changbin took a deep breath, reaching out to take Seungmin's other hand, holding it tightly. "First of all, thank you.. for everything. I can't even begin to.. pay you back for everything you did for me."<br/><br/>Seungmin relaxed ever so slightly, squeezing softly in Changbin's hand, telling him he could go on. "And.. uh.. I'm sure we both feel the same way.. or atleast I hope so. Today I.. felt like speaking up. To say it out loud." Changbin looked at Seungmin, their eyes meeting. Changbin got lost in the taller's eyes for a short moment before he could let his mouth form words. "I have a crush on you. A big one. I've had it for a long time.. even before you started helping me."<br/><br/>Seungmin felt his heart flutter as Changbin confessed, his cheeks growing warm as a rosy colour spread over them. "Bin.. I..uhm.." Changbin smiled and kept looking into the dark brown eyes that glistened in the setting sun. "I know you feel the same.. We don't actually need words for it.." Seungmin smiled warmly and nodded, moving his hand from Changbin's shoulder to his cheek. "That's true."<br/><br/>Seungmin let his thumb glide over Changbin's soft cheek, admiring how he had gained some healthy weight over the course of the last few weeks. He didn't really have words to explain themselves, but they could both tell that their feeling for eachother were equally strong. Seungmin's eyes glanced at Changbin's lips, asking for permission. Changbin leaned into Seungmin's touch and came closer, giving Seungmin the answer.<br/><br/>Their lips moved against eachother as they let their hearts out, Seungmin pulling Changbin closer as secretly longed for more than just this. Changbin felt butterflies throughout his whole body and he tightly held onto Seungmin's shirt, not wanting this moment to come to an end. He had dreamt about this for months, and it finally happened. Sadly, their sweet moment got interrupted by some hollering, and Seungmin pulled away with a groan.<br/><br/>As he looked in the direction of the noise, he the got hit with a sting of embarassment. Seungmin bit his lip as his whole face went bright red, Changbin's doing the same as he had also seen who were making their sweet moment so public. Chan, Jisung and the rest of their friends were walking towards them, having seen the kiss and teasing them for it. Seungmin sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Bin, I forgot to tell you that I made a promise to go get dinner with the others.."<br/><br/>Chan chuckled as they stood in front of them, looking at the two lovebirds. "Well? Do you guys have some explaining to do?" Seungmin hummed and got up, Changbin following his actions. Seungmin held Changbin's hand, looking at his friends. "Guys, I want you to introduce you to Changbin.. my boyfriend." The boys smiled brightly and made some excited noises, happy for them. <br/><br/>Chan nodded and hummed. "Are you guys still joining us for dinner or were you planning something else?" Changbin smiled and looked at Seungmin for a moment before looking back at Chan. "No, we'll come along. We're not that needy yet." "Maybe you're not, but Seungmin sure is~" Jisung teased his friend and got a playful hit in return from Seungmin. Jisung squealed and ran off for a moment, the rest chuckling.<br/><br/>"Alrighty then, let's go. And don't be smooching all night, okay? We want to still enjoy our food." Hyunjin nudged Chan. "Are you one to talk." Chan huffed and wrapped his arm around Hyunjin. "Shush you." Seungmin chuckled and they then began walking to the restaurant. Seungmin held Changbin close, happy about the confession. <br/><br/>Changbin wrapped his arm around Seungmin's waist, being close to him for the rest of the night. He had never ever imagined this to be happening when he was down in the dumps only weeks ago, but he was very glad that fate had granted him a happy outcome. He hoped fate would keep being nice to him, and that he would never have to suffer in silence again.</p><p>- THE END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. BONUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This bonus chapter is a surprise from me, the writer, to you, the reader. It does involve some smut, so read only if you're comfortable with it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A groan of pain escaped the smaller's mouth as the taller pressed onto some sore spots. Seungmin hummed and tilted his head, rolling his fingers and knuckles over the aching muscles. "You have to tell me if it really hurts too much, okay?" Changbin groaned once more, closing his eyes as he got some relief from the tenseness he had been feeling. "I'm fine, Seung.. I've been through worse pain."<br/><br/>Seungmin nodded, making sure to massage out all of the knots he could feel. His hands were warm and strong, which gave Changbin a feeling of safety and love. "You know, I'm never going to show off like that again. Not if it messes with my body like this." Seungmin chuckled. "You didn't have to show off, nobody asked for it." "I know.. but they were thinking about it. I could see it in their eyes."<br/><br/>Seungmin smiled and then let his hands glide over Changbin's back when he was done. "Where did the small and fragile Bin go? I thought you didn't like all the attention." "Hmm.. fragile Bin disappeared when strong Seung rescued him from tragedy." Changbin opened his eyes, glancing at his boyfriend. Seungmin was sitting on Changbin's ass, Changbin lying down on his stomach so his back was all exposed for Seungmin to see.<br/><br/>Seungmin nodded and let his hands glide over the scars that littered his boyfriend's back. "These scars show that you've healed, but it'll always be a part of you." Changbin sighed and nodded. "Yeah.. but they're not pretty.." "What do you mean? Of course they are. You are beautiful. Everything about you, even these scars." Seungmin leaned down, placing soft kisses on what once was a wound that Changbin had cried for hours about.<br/><br/>"I love all of you. All your imperfections, all your fears." Seungmin whispered, kissing up to Changbin's nape. Changbin shivered and bit his lip. "Really? Everything?" "Yes, everything." Seungmin leaned close to Changbin's ear and whispered into it. "Everything about you I love. Everything I see is mine." Changbin blushed and he could feel a rush of excitement go through him. "All yours?" "All mine."<br/><br/>|××××××××××|××××××××××|<br/><br/>Seungmin had slipped all of their clothes off except for their underwear. He was hovering over Changbin, who was now on his back, his head turned sideways, halfway hidden in the pillow. Seungmin caressed Changbin's body, his warm hands leaving goosebumps and chills of excitement in their trail. The taller pressed gentle but deep kisses to the smaller's skin, coaching out some slight hums and soft moans. <br/><br/>Their relationship had grown quite a lot, and although their feelings for eachother were really heated most of the time, they still took it slow. Seungmin had tried to go really far one night, but it only turned Changbin into a sobbing mess as traumatic memories had started to wreak havoc in his mind. Ever since then, their way of showing love was very intimate, but without any invasive actions. <br/><br/>Changbin let Seungmin's name roll off his lips, wanting him to do more than just caressing and kissing. Seungmin smirked as he knew exactly what Changbin wanted.. or more like.. needed. "What's the word~?" Seungmin whispered softly against Changbin's skin, his hands already moving downwards. "Please~ please~" Changbin moaned out softly, shivering as Seungmin's hand softly squeezed his thigh. "Good boy~" Seungmin smirked.<br/><br/>The taller then began grinding against Changbin's clothed problem, closing his eyes as his own problem got stimulated by the movement as well. Changbin's hands latched onto Seungmin's sides, his mind being stilled from every thought, only able to focus on the taller's actions. Seungmin hummed and groaned softly, as he grinded for a while, increasing his pace more and more as time passed.<br/><br/>When Seungmin had reached full speed, his face was nuzzled into Changbin's neck, Changbin's hands all tangled into Seungmin's hair as their moans melted together in the pleasure-filled heat. Changbin started to tense up slightly, his back arching as Seungmin kept grinding their bulges together. Both of their underwear had gotten slightly wet already, their need for eachother being high. <br/><br/>Seungmin then slowed his pace down, earning a whining moan from Changbin. Seungmin smirked, having perfected this technique for a while now and knowing exactly what could bring them both over the edge at the same time. Changbin huffed and felt the pleasure rush through his body, pulling slightly on Seungmin's hair. "Seung please~"<br/><br/>Seungmin hummed and placed a soft kiss on Changbin's neck. "Hold on my dear~ You know you like this pace as well~" Changbin moaned Seungmin's name softly, knowing he was right. Seungmin kept the teasing pace for a few seconds longer, before speeding up again. It send them both in a quick rush, their bodies tensing up in the same way, and soon they were moaning loudly as they could release themselves.<br/><br/>Changbin let out a few more moans as he calmed down, Seungmin panting and slowing down until he stopped completely. He smiled, stroking over Changbin's chest. "Was that good?" "Hmm.. wonderful." Changbin smiled, moving his hands from Seungmin's hair to his neck. He opened his eyes, looking into Seungmin's. "I love you." "I love you too." They smiled at eachother, then kissing deeply to express their deep-rooted love once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>